


A Not So Blessed Engagement

by MissScarlett75



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Engagement celebration, F/M, Lydia-centric, Stiles and Lydia finally engaged, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlett75/pseuds/MissScarlett75
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are finally engaged! The two of them couldn't be more thrilled. However, there is one person that Lydia would like to share this news with, even if he hadn't been a part of her life for years: her father. Despite his absence from her life, Lydia would still like her father's blessing.  However, Lydia's father, a cold calculating lawyer, couldn't be more rude to the two of them, leaving them rather discouraged and doubtful about their relationship. Will these two lovebirds let Mr. Martin's words get to them? Or will they find their love is stronger than the opinion of a person who just doesn't understand?





	

 

“Wow, you look amazing!” Lydia exclaimed. Stiles appeared at her front door, wearing black pants and a white collared shirt along with a black blazer.  He had even put on a tie for the occasion. Stiles rarely dressed up for anything, so this was a real treat for her.  Her heart always did a weird flippy thing when she saw him like this. 

“Don’t act so surprised!” Stiles said. “I mean, honestly, do I really look that bad normally?”

“Well,” Lydia began, dragging out the “well.” “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Oh my god!” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.  Then he crossed his eyes at her for good measure.

“Can you blame me? I can count on one hand the amount of times you’ve gotten dressed up.  Your uniform is always khakis and plaid flannels.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Stiles gave her an offended look.

“Nothing, really. It was just an observation, I guess.” Lydia shrugged. Then she added reassuringly, “Besides, it’s rather endearing.   _ And  _ cute. I can’t believe I’m admitting this, but I wouldn’t have it any other way, actually.”

“I certainly hope so, I mean, we _ are _ getting married, right? So you HAVE to tolerate these things about me.”   Stiles tugged at his tie, adding, “This is why I can’t breathe in this button-up shirt and I'm sweating profusely through this black jacket? So I can completely humiliate myself by asking your father if I have permission to marry you?”

Lydia clicked her tongue. “Obviously.  And you won’t humiliate yourself. It’s just...my father is rather difficult.  This would make you look good in his eyes. Especially because due to his endless stream of business trips, you guys haven’t had many encounters…”

“And I was hoping to keep it that way,” Stiles grumbled.

“Are you sure you even want to marry me? It certainly doesn’t sound like it.” Lydia raised her eyebrows at him. 

“You know I do,” Stiles said.  His face softened.  He reached out to bring her in for a hug and Lydia noticed his shaking hands.

“That’s more like it,” Lydia said, as Stiles drew back and kissed her.  “This means a lot to me, you know. My father wasn’t really ever a big part of my life and it’s important to me that he’s included in this. I want to try to make the effort, you know?”

“I know,” Stiles said quietly.  He ran his hands down her arms, giving Lydia goosebumps. Or perhaps it was just nerves.  Who knew at this point?

“I’m really liking this dress,” he commented.

“Oh, this old thing?” Lydia giggled and did a spin for him. She wore an off the shoulder green dress, with a pattern of embroidered small gold flowers.  The neckline was scooped, so Lydia’s bust was looking quite impressive today.

“I’m certainly looking forward to taking it off,” Stiles whispered in her ear as his hands rested on her waist and skirted lower.

She swatted his hands away. “There will be plenty of time for later, believe me. But right now, we have to focus.”

"I figured you'd say that," Stiles mumbled.  

"I know you can do this," Lydia said.  "You've stood up to way more intimidating people, believe me."

"True, very true. After dealing with the likes of Peter and Kate, this shouldn't be too bad. Not at all."  Stiles swallowed hard and forced a smile.  

Lydia returned the smile, straightening his tie and adjusting the collar.  She took his hand and together they approached his Jeep waiting in the driveway.

“By the way, my father is kind of an asshole, just to let you know.”

“Oh, great!” Stiles grimaced and Lydia squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

Twenty minutes later and the two of them stood in front of an impressive new modern looking house, with lots of cuts and slopes in the roof.  The front of the house was stone, with a massive porch, filled with Adirondack outdoor furniture.  Mr. Martin’s life of a lawyer had let him afford all this in the first place. He had chosen the law over Lydia and her mother from the very beginning.  It had been rather difficult at the beginning, but it was what her father had wanted and there was nothing Lydia nor her mother could do about it. 

Lydia rang the doorbell and a tall figure with auburn hair appeared. He had a rather thick impressive mustache and wore a grim smile.  The mustache was a new addition; he never had it before. 

“Lydia, good to see you,” he said, giving her a hug that happened so fast, Lydia would have sworn afterward there was no hug if not for the whiff of her father’s expensive cologne that enveloped her.  Lydia wasn’t exactly a touchy-feely person either, but the hug didn’t even count as a hug in her book. He immediately took in Stiles, making no effort to hide his lack of interest and approval.

“Daddy, this is Stiles, my boyfriend,” Lydia said carefully, putting an arm through Stiles’.  “You remember Stiles, right? You’ve met him briefly before, at holidays and my birthdays.”

“Humph,” he said.

“I just thought it would be nice if we visited for lunch today. Just like I discussed in our phone call,” Lydia said, shooting her father a dirty look at being so rude.  Lydia had called days in advance about their visit. He had merely grunted in response over the phone.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t forget,” he said gruffly. He held the door wide so they can come in and turned around, letting them trail behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Lydia mouthed at him behind her father’s back. 

Stiles just shrugged, though it was obvious to Lydia the boy was already traumatized. Just wonderful. This was not a good start to the evening, that was for sure.

Mr. Martin led them to the living room.  There were impressive looking chairs, upholstered with thick cranberry colored fabric that matched the drapes that hung from the windows in the room.  When Lydia would visit, her dad never failed to remind her not to come into this room. With the shiny wooden tables and expensive furniture, the room was strictly off-limits.  Now, because of a visitor, it wasn’t.

Lydia sat down beside Stiles, who remained at the edge of the couch, as if ready to jump up and leave if this all got too much for him. 

They made some small talk about the weather and then Marie, the housekeeper, brought out a platter of egg salad and tuna salad sandwiches, along with a Caesar salad and a pitcher of iced tea.

“I’ve been wondering when I would see you again, Lydia,” her father commented. “It’s been a while.”

Lydia hung her head. “I know, I’m sorry.  Things have been really busy. I left town for a while, too, as you know. And that just kind of complicated things when I came back. My life was a mess. I’m still sorting through everything to be honest.  Stiles has been a great help.”

“I’m glad.” Though Lydia’s father’s words made it sound like he was anything but. Lydia nibbled at her sandwich and subtly nudged Stiles’ foot, trying to get him to do the same. Stiles held a sandwich in his hand, which had gone limp from his grasp. At the touch, he immediately jammed a good portion of the sandwich into his mouth. Luckily, Lydia’s father was too busy quizzing her about her life to notice..

“And what are you up to these days?  Finally doing something useful with all your degrees?”

“I recently got a new job as a Professor at Stanford, teaching Physics and Chemistry.  It’s nice, a refreshing change from the research I do.  Though I am still doing research. I’ve started to delve in thermodynamics a bit, too, actually.”  

Lydia decided to ignore her Dad’s snide dig at all the schooling she received and taking forever to actually get a job with the degrees. Never mind that her sanity was waning and Lydia had needed to get away from Beacon Hills a bit and give her brain a good well-deserved rest. There was only so much a girl could go through at one time.  Lydia received both degrees in approximately 5 years, but after that, had needed some time to herself.     

“That’s my girl,” Lydia’s Dad said. “I never thought you would come this far, but I am certainly pleased.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, not even bothering to hide it. Of course her Dad expected her to fail miserably at everything, despite her constantly perfect grades.  Her Dad had never thought she would get this far, even if she  _ was  _ a genius.  It was probably because her Dad was rather misogynistic, believing a woman’s role remained as a homemaker.

“And, you, Stiles?” Dad’s voice was sharp as he eyed the young man, who immediately straightened at his name.

“Yes, sir?” Stiles asked. 

“What exactly do you do for a living?” Her dad raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting much from Stiles.  

“I’m a Deputy Officer at the Beacon Hills Police Station,” Stiles said. “And I, um, also work closely with my Dad on his cases.  He’s the sheriff.” He cleared his throat nervously and shifted in his seat.

“Really?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Not bad, I guess. Probably doesn’t pay a lot though.” Stiles unfortunately was in the middle of another bite of his sandwich when Lydia’s dad said this. He choked and Lydia patted him on the back.  

“You are really going to go there, Dad?  This isn’t the time or place,” Lydia chastised. God, this was beyond embarrassing.

“It’s perfectly reasonable thing to consider in this day and age.”  Lydia noticed her dad’s eyes flicker toward her left hand, taking note of her engagement ring. His eyes bugged out momentarily at the sight of the ring, probably at what this meant for her future, as well as how how Stiles could afford it..  It was white gold, a round 1 carat diamond with a twisted band full of smaller diamonds .  Lydia loved it but when questioned, Stiles wouldn’t tell her how much it was.  He said from the moment he saw her, he had started saving for the engagement ring, if by some miracle they would get engaged.  

“Yeah, to  _ consider  _ but not to bring up to someone about their job. God,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes once more.

“No, no, it’s ok,” Stiles said, patting her hand. “It’s enough.  More than enough. It’s certainly not an extravagant pay check but it’s reasonable.” He paused.  “And no, I’m not going to talk figures with you,” he added.

Her Dad’s gaze darkened. “That’s understandable, of course,” he said.  But it was clear he didn’t.

“Look, honestly Dad, in the long run that stuff isn’t important.  What’s important is that I finally found someone in my life who truly cares about me.  And that’s what matters,” Lydia said.  

Stiles must have still been stuck on the whole job thing, because he interjected, “Also, I love my job. I feel like it’s something that I was meant to do all my life.  And I’m making a difference.  I walk into the station everyday and I’m like, I belong here. It’s a wonderful feeling,” Stiles said. “That’s what makes it worth it to me.”

Her Dad laughed but didn’t say anything more on the subject. Lydia glared at him, but he ignored her.  They sat in silence for what felt like forever.

“So, how about those Mets, huh?” Stiles asked desperately. 

Thankfully, that got them talking for a while.  Or rather, Stiles talking about something her Dad didn’t have anything rude to say about. He just merely said “Hmm,” or “Interesting,” every so often.  Lydia’s Dad liked baseball, but unfortunately hated the Mets. Lydia immediately felt bad for not telling this to Stiles before, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Lydia quickly excused herself to use the bathroom, which was supposed to be Stiles’ cue to ask her Dad.  Lydia paced inside, walking the length of the spacious room.  Leave it to her Dad to have some much empty space in a bathroom of all things. 

She hoped it would work out the way they had planned. Now she was seriously having doubts about all this. Was Stiles asking her dad permission to marry her really the best idea? Maybe they should have gotten engaged regardless.  Did it honestly matter what her Dad thought? No, it didn’t.

Lydia bit her lip and went back to the living room, hoping to get back before Stiles get a word out.  She found herself too late, however and stopped short when she heard Stiles talking.  It appeared his was right in the middle of discussing their engagement.

“Whatever you say, I’m marrying your daughter either way, Sir. I just thought asking for your blessing would be nice. You know, good manners and all that. I do have those.”

“Good to know,” her Dad said. “But I’m sorry, I just don’t agree with your decision. You are just not the kind of guy I could see my daughter being happy with. Quite frankly, she deserves better.  She should be dating a scientist, not a mere  _ police officer  _ of all things.  They’re all power-hungry assholes.”

“Honestly, Mr. Martin, sir, there’s a lot more involved than you think, believe me.  And we’re not all like that.  I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but Beacon Hills in the last seven years or so has had a lot of mysterious animal attacks and murder cases--”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Her Dad holding up his hand. “You guys are too young to marry, anyway. I just don’t understand--”

“I love her, that’s why,” Stiles said.  “Plus, we’re just getting engaged for now.  Why is this such an issue exactly?” Lydia could hear the certainty and fierceness in his voice.  But underneath, she make out the insecurity and doubt lingering there.   Her heart panged for him. 

“How can you be so sure that Lydia feels the same way?” Her Dad sneered.  “She sees a cute boy with a ring and she pounces. She probably doesn’t even know what real love feels like.”  Lydia took this as her appropriate entrance.

“I do,” Lydia said, barging through the door. “I love him, too.”

Her Dad frowned. “Well, that’s just preposterous--”

“No, it’s not.” Lydia walked farther into the room to stand face to face with this person who was her father. She was ashamed to be his daughter. “And how dare you talk to Stiles like that? You know, through everything I’ve been through these past seven years, he was one of the only ones who actually  _ cared  _ what I was going through. He called me, he visited me, he  _ comforted  _ me when I was upset.  

“And more than anything, he loved me. He loved me when no one else seemed to. He saw me for more than just a popular preppy red-head.  He saw me for who I was. And he never stopped loving me for it.  I will always be grateful for him for that.  He taught me to be proud of who I am and not be ashamed of myself.  That’s more than I can say for you, my  _ father.”  _ Lydia spit out those last two words. 

Her father and Stiles stared at her in awe. But Stiles was one of pure wonder and love.  Lydia would have blushed under such a look in any other instance. However, her Dad was there and not looking too happy. She saw confusion flicker across his face and then anger.

Before he could open his mouth, Lydia beat him to it. “We’re getting married regardless, Dad. You can come to the wedding or not. I really don’t care anymore. We’re going. Come on, Stiles.”

Stiles scrambled to his feet, murmured a quick “Good-bye” to her father, who’s mouth set in a firm line at their exit and they were quickly out the door.

“That went well,” Stiles said dryly. Stiles stepped out onto the porch, Lydia following close behind him. It was obvious Stiles was upset.  Lydia could always tell this through his eyes. The light and humor in them were gone.  Instead, they were somber.  Lydia grabbed his hands and leaned into his chest. They were quiet for a good moment.

“That was...that was  _ horrible _ ,” Stiles said, this time being honest. He looked up to the sky. “That seriously couldn’t get any worse, could it?”

Lydia felt awful about how her dad treated Stiles. Sure, her dad was a dick. But were they really going to let that stop them from getting together?

“Stiles--”

Stiles pulled away and leaned against the railing of the porch, back turned to her, deep in thought. Lydia couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out because just then Stiles whirled around, a determined look in his eye.

“No.  This doesn’t matter. It’s not important,” he said, hurried and fast.  He gesticulated widely. “ We’ve been together and been through enough the past several years not to let this little thing get in our way. You’re the girl I love. And I’m going to marry you. That’s that. While it would be nice to have your father’s blessing, if we don’t have it...well, I’m still going to marry you. This is going to last forever. I know it. Screw your father.”

Lydia stood, eyes wide. Stiles breathed heavily and stared at her.  His chest heaved up and down, determination set in his face.

“I love you, Lydia. That’s all that matters.” Then in merely a few bounds he reached her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Lydia kissed him back and despite not quite having her father’s blessing, still felt strangely happy regardless. She and Stiles were together. They loved each other. That’s all she needed: Stiles. And she had him. 

“I love you too, Stiles. I love you too,” Lydia repeated between kisses.  Stiles smiled in response and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her onto the porch railing.  His strong arms remained wrapped around her and Lydia knew that Stiles would never let her fall. They kissed some more, right there on her father's porch.       

Lydia found it ironic, really, that they were showing their love for each other on the property of the one person who disapproved of them.  But she didn't care.  Considering the circumstances, it couldn't have been anymore perfect.  And perfect it was.  Lydia sighed as Stiles' hands combed through her hair.  This truly was perfection.  And she was living it everyday with Stiles at her side.  What more could a girl ask for?

 

*

 

“So...I guess congratulations are in order,” a familiar voice said to Lydia. 

“Hmm?” Lydia, dazed, turned to her right, to find Scott speaking to her. Lydia’s mom had insisted on hosting an engagement party, having had the exact opposite reaction than her father.  Of course all their friends were invited and their parents, all mingling amongst themselves.  The party was held at her mother’s country club and it was hoity-toity and everything her mother could have dreamed of. Lydia had to admit, it was gorgeous with the matching ceramic white tables and tables arranged on the grass, overlooking the magnificent waterfall. But the water pouring down was so loud, that Lydia over the past hour, let herself get lost in the sound. It was easier than thinking about how exhausted she was.

It was stupid, really. Lydia was almost embarrassed to admit it. Afterward, in an act of utter rebellion, she and Stiles made out on her father’s porch. It had taken all the self-control Stiles could muster, but he had insisted they finish what they had started someplace more private. Of course, Lydia had obliged. They went directly to Lydia’s house, and must have had sex like, 12 times. Lydia was actually quite...chafed down there. They had done it so many times, so many orgasms, so many….well, it had been quite an experience. Or multiple experiences, however you wanted to look at it. But still, they had gotten quite carried away to say the least. And now Lydia was paying for it. 

“Congratulations!” Another voice butt in, before Lydia could even respond to Scott.  Kira appeared and gathered her into a tight hug. Lydia winced. Her whole body ached. This morning, it had been in a good way, all her orgasms from that night still making her feel like she was floating on a cloud of happiness.  Now...not so much.

Scott chuckled. “Someone’s out of it,” he said.

“I’m fine,” Lydia said quickly, she placed a hand on her hip. “Just fine.”  

“Ohmygod!” Came another voice. It was Malia. At first, things had been awkward between her, Lydia, and Stiles.  But now, things had sorted themselves out. Malia realized she preferred being boyfriendless, especially if that meant playing the field and getting to kiss more than one guy.  “I can’t believe it’s pretty much official now! You and Stiles,  _ engaged.  _ Like, next step is marriage.  Kind of scary, but awesome.”  

Lydia knew this was Malia’s way of saying “Congratulations” so she didn’t take Malia’s words into consideration. This was Malia, over all. At least she had showed up and didn’t bring up the topic of the awful kind of love triangle they had been in previously.

Malia awkwardly patted Lydia’s hand and downing her glass of wine, went upon her way, but not before grabbing a handful of cheese puffs that were offered to her by a waiter.

“I heard talking to your father was quite an ordeal,” Scott commented. 

“Yeah,” Lydia said, swirling her wine absently in her glass. “My father is horrible.”

“Stiles was pretty bummed by the impression he made.”

“I’m sure,” Lydia said sadly, “but I love him for trying. It meant a lot. It just...obviously wasn’t meant to be, having my father’s blessing. That’s my father for you. But whatever, what’s done is done. We’re getting married regardless.” She shrugged.

“It’s easy to forget how not everyone’s dads aren’t like mine or Stiles’,” Scott said. “I was lucky that I got to see my father’s true colors before it was too late.  He’s actually not nearly as bad as I thought he was all these years. On the other hand, others aren’t as lucky.”

“You got that right,” Lydia said. Kira, who had been stuffing her face all this time, just nodded her head. Lydia’s gaze caught onto Stiles, who, bobbing his head to the music, loaded his plate with cannoli dip and the the chocolate fondue. He noticed Lydia staring and raised his plate in response.  She couldn’t help but smile at him.  

She watched as Stiles turned to the sound of his name. Malia. Of course.  She gestured excitedly at him during which Stiles had been smart enough to place his full plate on a table nearby.  Then Malia drew him into a massive hug, planting a kiss on his cheek. Stiles turned bright red and padded her arms awkwardly.  Lydia just shook her head. It was fun to see Stiles in awkward situations. This was definitely one of them. 

Lydia turned to where Scott and Kira were moments before, but since clearly Lydia hadn’t been entirely the best conversationalist previously, the two of them were off, near the waterfall, lost in their own little world. Lydia watched as the sunlight beat down on Kira, surrounding her in this kind of ethereal glow and Scott, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, while whispering something into it. Lydia tilted her head. If she squinted hard enough, she could just pretend it was Scott and Allison. If only.

Lydia stepped out and walked in the opposite direction of Scott and Kira, until she got to the massive swimming pool.  It was a calm evening, not many swimmers were present at this hour. She slipped out of her sandals and dangled her feet in the water. It was times like this that she dearly missed Allison. Allison would have listened intently to the story about her father and supported Lydia, especially the difficult decision of not inviting her father to the wedding. Allison would have practically jumped for joy at the later, more  _ intimate  _ details between her and Stiles.  There was no one else Lydia would have told, for sure.

A shadow suddenly fell upon her. Lydia saw Stiles’ reflection in the water.  He had loosened his tie, his white collared shirt coming untucked and sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  His hair was mussed, a few crazy tendrils falling around his eyes.  Stiles had his hands in his pockets, silver watch Lydia had gotten him for Christmas glistening on his wrist. Lydia marvelled at how effortlessly good-looking he appeared in that moment. She felt her heart skip a beat.

“I know you’re there,” Lydia said, smartly, “I can see your reflection in the water.”

“Ah,” Stiles said, “and here I was, thinking I was making an entrance.”

Lydia cracked a small smile, but it quickly disappeared.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.  Just by her lack of witty response, he could tell something was wrong.  He sat down next to her at the side of the pool, sitting cross-legged.

“Just thinking,” Lydia said.  She kicked her feet out, watching water splash everywhere.  It felt good to do that, as though she was knocking down her frustration, making it disappear underneath and into the deep pool.

“Oh dear,” Stiles said, “that’s never a good thing with you.”

“Look who’s talking,” Lydia said, her mouth twitching. She playfully nudged his shoulder.

“Finally! I was getting worried, I like it when you talk back...Though, we’re supposed to be celebrating right now!  I refused seconds at cake for you. I was like, ‘You know, I should go check on my fiancee now.”

“And I appreciate it, really,” Lydia assured him. “I just, I miss her sometimes.”

“I know,” Stiles said.  He didn’t even have to ask Lydia who  _ her  _ was; he already knew.  They were silent. Stiles grabbed Lydia’s hand though, and he carefully rubbed the inside of her palm with his thumb. It was his signal. One of comfort and reassurance, something Lydia was always grateful for.

“Also, I’m tired from yesterday,” Lydia said, five minutes later. She blushed but forced herself to look at Stiles

“Oh yeah? Want to do an reenactment? Could be interesting,” Stiles said, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

Lydia snorted. “Sounds amazing in theory, but….well, I’m kind of, um...sore down there. If you know what I mean.”

“Oh wow! I mean, I can’t see I’m not surprised exactly,” Stiles stammered, “but you know…” The tips of his ears were bright red. “Should I take this as a compliment?”

“Probably,” Lydia said, with a shy giggle. “But, um...as much as it kills me to say this, it might not be a good idea to, you know…”

“No, I totally agree,” Stiles said quickly. He hesitated a moment. “Except…”

Lydia raised her eyebrows. “Except what?”

“Come  _ on _ , Lydia!  There are plenty of other things we could be doing…you of all people should know this.”

“Enlighten me,” Lydia said coyly.  Of course Stiles was right but she wanted to hear him say it.

Stiles leaned over and kiss her forehead. “Things that we could enjoy just as much…” Another kiss, on her right cheek. “In different positions…” A kiss on her left cheek. “Different techniques…”A kiss on her chin. “Different….um, body parts…” A kiss just on the corner of her lip.

That’s all Lydia could take. She threw herself at Stiles’ lips with such force that Stiles was caught off guard and arms flailing, Lydia sent him and herself over into the deep end of the pool.

“Good God!” Stiles sputtered a few seconds later, coming up for air. “You, Lydia Martin, have no self control.”

“I never said I did,” Lydia said, after coughing up some water. “And we’re not done here.  Not even close.”

Lydia backed Stiles up against one of the step ladders at the edge of the pool, so he sat on one of the rungs. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing herself against his torso, her arms wrapped around his neck. It was easy on both of them, being as how they were both floating in the water.

And that was when they kissed.  For now. But Lydia was definitely going to take up Stiles’ earlier recommendations.  Eventually.  They had plenty of time ahead of them, after all. But for now, this was enough. This was more than enough.  After all, what could be better than making out with your super hot and super smart boyfriend in a pool, where everything was wet and close and just plain sexy? Nothing.  That was what.   _ Nothing. _


End file.
